


fisique

by toheritasteofnothingatall



Series: david dobrik suffers [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, Bisexual David Dobrik, Eating Disorders, Gen, Im Projecting, Irrelevant but i need you to know that because i believe it so hard, hold on to your asses im a terrible writer, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toheritasteofnothingatall/pseuds/toheritasteofnothingatall
Summary: David has a problem and the Vlog Squad notices too late...





	fisique

Josh was worried to say the least, and he was hoping that somebody else would mention it before him. He had noticed about a month after he started being a regular in David’s vlogs that David had a, troubling relationship with food. At first he brushed it off as a young guys eats a lot, but then he started noticing that he would disappear for long periods of time after eating, or wouldn’t eat in front of anyone for what could be days after eating a large amount. But now mukbangs with David included him judging others for their food choices and almost never having more than two bites in a video, Josh knew he had to say something to someone soon if is concerns had any truth, which he knew they must. Josh honestly contemplated talking to David himself, but decided that would be a bad idea. 

He decided his best bet would be Gabbie, who has been open about her own struggles with eating disorders. He texted her asking if they could film later and she agreed quickly and the next thing Josh knew he was at Gabbie's dining room table with mukbang food. They got the video started and were visiting about random things when Josh decided to just come out with his concern. 

“I think David has an eating disorder.” He says with a serious expression and stares right at Gabbie. She looks back at him with a look on her face he can’t quite describe. She looks away and says in a soft voice. “Yeah, I think. I’ve noticed in videos and when we hang out, but I just thought I was projecting my old issues.” She sighs and looks back at Josh, who cut the camera when she spoke. “Gabbie, what should we do? The only thing I could think of was talking to him or staging a fucking intervention because he’s going to kill himself like this.” What they didn’t realize until Josh’s phone rang whilst they were trying to come up with ideas to try and help David, that shit was going down in the Tesla.

To say Zane was shocked when David collapsed at the wheel of his Tesla in the middle of the road would be an understatement. David had been vlogging with Zane, Heath, Jason, and Trisha when Zane saw him drop the camera and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Zane watched in horror as David went down, and then yanked him into his own seat and climbed into David’s as quickly and carefully as he could. He pulled the car into the neighborhood quickly and Heath was out in an instant to help Zane carry David inside. Jason went ahead to open the doors and clear Todd, Scott, and Matt from the couch. Trisha was left to lock the car when she noticed David’s camera, she hesitated before she picked it up, she knew David well enough to know that he would kill for this footage. She grabbed it with a huff and locked the car and went inside, and set the camera on the fireplace where it would record all the commotion but she would be able to help. 

Zane was dabbing David’s head with a damp rag as Brandon raised David’s feet to get blood to his head. Jason was on the phone with 911 when Zane realized that they needed either Josh or Natalie because they both had David’s insurance information. Natalie was most likely busy but Josh wouldn’t be so Zane turned to Heath and said “Get Josh here, Insurance info.” Heath’s eyes widened and he nodded and whipped out his phone to call Josh.

Gabbie and Josh startled at Josh’s phone, Josh picked it up and answered when he saw Heath’s name. “Hey wha-” “Get to Todd’s, David collapsed and you have one of his insurance cards.” “On my way.” Josh hung up and told Gabbie to put shoes on. “David collapsed, I have one of his insurance cards after the whole wine bottle incident. We have to go.” Gabbie paled, then grabbed some slip ons and followed Josh out the door.

Zane kept patting David’s head with a rag until the ambulance arrived, he saw Trisha get up when the sirens were near and she grabbed David’s camera from the mantle. At first he was confused but then he thought ‘He was recording, so Trisha must’ve thought about it and realized David would kill for this footage. We are going to have to talk about that when he wakes up’ Almost a miracle happened as the ambulance arrived, Josh’s car pulled up with Gabbie and he jogged up to the house. “I have his insurance card, should I go with him?” Josh asked as the paramedics came up to the house slower with their stretcher. Everyone just looked at each other then nodded. 

“What happened?” One of the paramedics asked. “He was just driving his car and he like, passed out.” The paramedics looked at each other for a split second so Zane clarified. “He drives the Tesla outside so I was able to switch seats with him.” They nodded and started taking his vitals and moved him onto the stretcher. “He’s a little on the light side, he been sick recently.” One of them asks and Josh sighs, “No, but-.” He looks at Gabbie who nods, looking sick. “We are pretty sure he has an eating disorder.” The paramedics nod and whisked David and Josh away. “Los Angeles Medical Center.” One of the paramedics said as they left. Everybody just stared at Gabbie for a second before she started talking. “We, Josh and I, were filming a mukbang earlier today and he just turned to me in the middle of it and asked if I thought David had an eating disorder, and I said I was actually worried he was starting to develop one, but Josh showed me all this video evidence and we were going to talk to you all later, when we had a plan and then we just, he just.” Gabbie started crying and Heath walked over and hugged her. “It’s not your fault Gabbie, let’s just go to the hospital now.” Heath said and she nodded. To everyone’s horror, there were fans outside the house waiting to ask questions. “Hey, lets not bug them right now, you guys clearly saw the ambulance and they’re worried right now. Okay?” Trisha all but commanded with a smile on her face as they filmed her and just nodded wide mouthed. She turned and got into Todd’s Range Rover and they went to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if anyone wants to beta lmk i need help


End file.
